numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Fifteen (character)
Fifteen, or 15, is a Numberblock made of 15 blocks. She is voiced by Teresa Gallagher. Appearance 15 is made of 10 white blocks and 5 blue blocks. She has navy limbs and pink limbs. She wears a navy 5-stair-shaped mask and 2 boots, one white, and one light blue. She likes to be a step shape (or a pixelated triangle) more than a 3-by-5 or 5-by-3 rectangle. She also splits into a group of 5 Numberblocks (1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) known as the Super Special Secret Step Squad. Prototype Designs Gabe Sotillo's original design of 15 is green and is male with three star-shaped eyes - one is red, one is yellow, and one is blue. He has a blue left arm, a red right arm, and yellow legs. TSRITW's design is similar to 8, because he is ANOTHER superhero. He calls 8 his sidekick. Arifmetix's design is navy with 3 arm-gloves with one star on each; one of which is on her head. She has 3 star eyes, one blue, one green and one blue-green. Arifmetix's other design has 10 white blocks with a red border, and 5 more blue blocks. He wears sunglasses, and has 4 arms, 2 dark red and 2 dark blue. 3 arms have gloves, the 2 red and the blue, but the gloveless blue arm can stretch. He also has darker blue lips and legs. MDZ’s 15 is blue with 3 arms with a glove on each hand 2 at the sides and 1 on top of the head (like Arifmetix’s) ALARM BOB OMB's design of 15 is purple and pink. Appearances *Fifteen (Debut) *Tween Scenes (Biggest Number) * Step Squads (Biggest Number) ** Total: 3/3 (Cause 15 didn’t existed in 14 to 1) Gallery DiaFifteen.png|Real 15 TAKE MY HAND OTHER 15 WE'LL FLY OFF TO NETHERLAND AND BECOME BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND EVEN THOUGH WE'RE BOTH GIRLS.png|DOS 15 7C844D20-2BAE-497C-8852-1123AC55912E.jpeg 92D855BF-2297-4E1D-AE49-BBE11EA20097.jpeg|15 in 3x5 form Fanart/Prototype Designs Fifteen.png| 's design of 15 Fifteen_jaylimbs.png| 's first design of 15 86EEB2B4-4763-4AB0-AB00-517B90F19293.png|MDZ’s version of 15, similar to 's 15 2.png|Arifmetix's other design of 15 2BDE5ABE-8ABD-4B67-B1A2-91F5F19B1274.png| ’s 15 version 2 in Blocksworld CC45580B-3831-462A-8A3C-67230EDBCED0.jpeg| ’s 15 version 2 upside down Blocksworld 62FE85AC-C322-4F81-8458-B443CD65C465.png|Every form of my Blocksworld 15 15 .png| ’s Fifteen Trivia * 15 is the third Numberblock who is a multiple of 5. * 15 is the only triangular block between 11 to 20, and also an only non-prime number between 11 to 20 of the odd numbers. (5 by 3) * 15 is the second composite odd number. The first is 9. * 15 is also the first multiple of five who does not have a star on her eyes but she also doesn’t have a glove, unlike 5 and 10. * 15's numeral means: ** 11 in Senary. ** 13 in Octal. ** 17 in Duodecimal. ** 21 in Hexadecimal. *** In the hexadecimal system, the numeral for 15 is F. * 15 is the first odd number who's voiced by Teresa Gallagher. Category:Characters Category:Rectangle characters Category:Composite Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 3 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 5 Numberblocks Category:Odd Numberblocks Category:Triangular Numberblocks Category:Hexagonal Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 15 Numberblocks Category:Females Category:Step Squad! Category:Numberblocks voiced by Teresa gallagher